


Two Little Words

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Thoughts, Coming Out, M/M, Misgendering, Mutual Pining Royality, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Pride, pride prompts, small panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Virgil comes out to their boyfriend





	Two Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of Pride Prompts and requested by an anon on Tumblr

Virgil wrapped their arms around themselves, retreating further into their purple and black hoodie. They knew their behavior was ridiculous, sitting in the corner of the room while everyone else gathered in groups and talked, but conversations with lots of people put them on edge. What  _ didn’t _ put them on edge these days? They knew that the conversation they’d been rehearsing in their head for the past few weeks needed to happen for real. They felt like they were going to fall apart, burst at the seams, something,  _ anything, _ if they didn’t speak up. But their anxiety got in the way, the same way that it always did. Stopping them from saying those two little words to one of the most important people in their life. _ ”I’m non-binary…” _

 

They glanced up and saw Logan, their boyfriend, chatting with his friend Patton. He was a pretty nice guy, always said hi to Virgil and asked them about their day. He’d even helped Virgil through a particularly bad anxiety attack, staying with them and helping even though he was really more Logan’s friend than theirs. With a sigh, they stood from their spot and walked over towards Logan and Patton. Patton noticed them first and waved.

 

“Virgil, there you are! Can I have a hug?” he asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on his toes. Logan looked over and smiled warmly, holding out a hand for Virgil to take if they so chose to. Virgil took Logan’s hand and nodded to Patton. 

 

“Yeah, just a small one, though? Like a side hug, maybe.” Patton nodded enthusiastically and gave Virgil a very quick side hug. 

 

“How are you feeling, love? I know it’s a bit loud in here.” Logan rolled his eyes and nodded his head towards the small stage at the front of the room. “Largely due to the dramatic idiot over there.” Virgil looked to the stage and saw Roman Prince belting out song lyrics and dancing like a pop star giving a concert. A good-sized crowd was gathered around him, clapping and singing along. Virgil let out a small chuckle despite themselves. It seemed that no matter what, Roman always found a way to be in the spotlight. It was sometimes hard to believe that Logan and Roman were friends. Their friendship was… interesting, to say the least. Some days they got along just fine, other days they were at each other’s throats.

 

“Aw, come on, Lolo, don’t be so mean! He’s really good, you’ve gotta admit that. So talented and creative...” Patton let out a soft sigh as his voice trailed off, gazing longingly at Roman. Virgil raised an eyebrow at this and glanced over at Logan to see if he’d noticed. Logan just chuckled and tilted his head towards the door. Virgil nodded. If they were going to tell Logan about this, they would prefer it to be somewhere more private.

 

“Virgil and I are gonna head home, but I really think you should talk to Roman. We’ll see you later, Patton.” 

 

“I- wait, what? Oh, yeah sure thing, see you boys later,” Patton was blushing as he waved good-bye and headed towards the stage. Virgil felt their stomach clench at the word  _ ‘boys’ _ as they followed Logan out to the parking lot. They weren't a boy. They were non-binary. But they couldn’t really fault Patton for the mix up; he didn’t know. No one did, because they were a coward who let their anxiety get the better of them.

 

The car ride home was awkward. Logan tried to start up a conversation several times, but Virgil couldn’t find the words to speak, instead just mumbling answers and nodding or shaking their head. Finally Logan pulled over just outside Virgil’s house. Before they could get out of the car, Logan rested his hand on their thigh, stopping them. 

 

“Virgil… please talk to me? You seem to have something on your mind, and I’d feel a lot better if you talked to me about it. You’ve been acting distant these past few weeks and I just… I want to help you, love. You’re my boyfriend, I care so much about-”

 

Virgil didn’t mean to interrupt but that word was a sharp pain in their chest and something in them finally snapped. “I’m  **_not_ ** your boyfriend!”

 

Logan fell into a stunned silence. The look on his face shifted from shock to hurt and confusion. “I… what- what are you saying?” Logan’s voice cracked as he pulled his hand away from Virgil. 

 

Virgil looked up at Logan, saw the expression on his face and swore as they realized what they’d said. “Shit, no, babe, that’s not what I- fuck, this isn’t how it was supposed to go.” Virgil ran a hand through their hair, breaths coming in short gasps. They grabbed Logan’s hand and held it tightly, partially so they could ground themselves and partially to reassure him. With one long, shaky breath, they spoke. Virgil couldn’t make themselves meet Logan’s eyes.

 

“I’m non-binary. I use they/them pronouns. That’s why I said I wasn’t your boyfriend. Because I’m not a boy. I’d be your partner, or your datemate, if you… still want to be with someone like me. And I understand if you don’t, I mean, you’re a boy and you’re gay which means you like other boys and I’m not a-”

 

This time Logan cut Virgil off, but he did so by taking their face in his hands and kissing them. Virgil’s muffled cry of surprise faded away as they found themselves kissing back.

 

Logan gently pulled away and when he did, he had tears glistening in his eyes. “Of course I still want to be with you. You being non-binary doesn’t change anything, except that I’ll be using they/them pronouns for you from now on, or any other pronouns that make you feel comfortable.”

 

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief and felt tears of their own threatening to fall. “Logan, you… are you sure? Doesn’t this mean you’ll have to figure out your sexuality and everything all over again?” Virgil bit their lip but Logan leaned over to plant soft kisses all over their face.

 

“Sexuality is on a spectrum, and it can shift over time. If loving you, a non-binary individual, means I’m technically no longer gay then that’s fine. I’m young,  _ we’re _ young. We have all the time in the world to figure things out. Right now, all I know is that I love my handsome partner. That’s all I  _ need _ to know right now.” Logan held Virgil’s hand close to his chest and they blushed. 

 

“I love you so much, Logan. Thank you for everything; you really are incredible.”

 

“I love you too, Virgil. I promise I’ll do my best to remember to use they/them for you, but if I do happen to slip up please correct me?” Logan looked at Virgil, who just smiled and let the happy tears fall down his cheeks.

 

“I will. I have to get inside now, it’s almost curfew and if Picani catches me I’ll be in trouble.” Virgil gave their boyfriend one last kiss before getting out of the car. They turned to watch Logan drive away, that soft smile still on their face. They were glad that even though it may not have gone as planned, things still turned out okay.


End file.
